1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a non-intrusive portable safety seal to collect human organic residues in order to obtain DNA and genetic patterns from fingerprinting.
In addition, the invention has all the characteristics of a safety seal to stamp, record, or adhere people's imprints and their DNA. The invention provides a rapid, effective, and safe method for the accreditation of identities and genetic patterns. This is made possible by obtaining recordings of thumb imprints on the adhesive of the seal, as well as obtaining remnant particles of epithelial dead cells and organic residues (such as from the humidity and grease of the finger, etc.) bonded to the same adhesive or on the graphite or granulated sheets for testing the DNA by using certain reagents in an appropriate laboratory.
The non-intrusive characteristic of the present invention me that it is not necessary to compulsively introduce into the human body any strange elements to obtain DNA, as would be currently required when taking blood samples with syringes or when introducing swabs into the mouth to obtain DNA samples.
The proposed seal comprises four overlapped basic components: a sheet paper or base forming a triptych, which serves to support the entire set; an adhesive-covered central sheet bearing a safety seal on the front side; a two-faced sheet with double adhesive and a graphite or granulated sheet bonded to it. In addition, the stamp has two safety flaps that protect the entire set.
A double safety feature is achieved through the implementation of the seal: the person's fingerprint and DNA. The present invention is applicable to procedures to obtain genetic patterns and to preserve identities or to determine the forgery of identities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that U.S. Pat. No. 6,659,038 of the same applicant solves the problem of fingerprinting without the use of ink and introducing a graphite sheet.
The same applicant has filed another Argentinean patent application (No. P 04 01 01743, filed May 19, 2004) that reveals a safety seal sticker which includes graphite or a granulated sheet that provides a safety element to replace traditional fingerprints stained with ink on identity documents, cards, licenses, passports, commercial documents, etc. This application also provides a portable and alternative process to be used by police, scientific, judicial, forensic, or security forces, to facilitate people's identification on the street and to safely carry the fingerprint and DNA obtained.
The current invention utilizes this last method and proposes improvements as a safety seal intended to take fingerprints and DNA in public places or any other place.
Another purpose of this invention is to provide a portable safety seal that incorporates a graphite or granulated sheet for fingerprints and DNA, which presents a special configuration for this use because it introduces additional safety measures to avoid tampering and contributes to the adequate preservation of the collected genetic material from its collection and transportation until the final reception at the laboratory or site where its organic content will be analyzed.